L'étrange garde du corps de la Déesse Athéna
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si Tatsumi n'était pas le seul garde du corps de Saori? Et si dans l'ombre un homme veille sur la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna? Mais qui est cet homme?
1. Sortir de l'ombre

L'étrange garde du corps de la Déesse Athéna

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: POV + Mystère + Romance

Disclaimers:

Résumé: Et si Tatsumi n'était pas le seul garde du corps de Saori? Et si dans l'ombre un homme veille sur la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna? Mais qui est cet homme?

Chapitre 1: Sortir de l'ombre

POV?

_La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès s'est terminée sur la victoire de Mlle Saori et de ses Chevaliers. Six mois plus tard Seiya et ses amis ont eu la joie d'apprendre que Zeus en personne avait ressuscité leurs anciens ennemis devenus par la suite de fidels Chevaliers au service d'Athéna. Bien sûr, enterrer la hache de guerre ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts. Il faut de la patience, beaucoup de patience, je dirais._

_Je regarde chaque audience qu'accorde Son Altesse dans l'ombre. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas mon nom? Revenant à ma première occupation à savoir surveiller Mlle Kido je sens le regard de Tatsumi dans mon dos. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, il est jaloux._

_Pourquoi? Très simple: Il est au service de la famille Kido depuis ses 20 ans, mais a été horrifié d'apprendre de la bouche de feu-Monsieur Kido que je serai le garde du corps personnel de Mlle._

_Toujours présent (sauf durant les Guerres Saintes) Tatsumi l'est, mais moi, je ne suis que l'ombre de Mlle Saori._

-Non, Shadow. avait refusé Mlle, attristée. Je refuse que tu te considères comme mon ombre. Tu es un homme, tu dois vivre ta vie.

-Vous êtes la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna. En tant que telle, je ne peux vous laisser seule face aux dangers.

-Je ne suis point seule: Seiya et les autres me protègent.

-Certes les Chevaliers de Pégase, du Dragon, du Cygne, d'Andromède et du Phénix ont toujours accourus à votre secours au risque de leur vie, mais si votre grand-père ne m'avait ordonné de cacher mon identité, je ne serai pas resté au Japon inutilement.

Etonnée, Athéna quitta son trône pour se diriger vers moi.

-Que veux-tu dire Shadow? me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

_Aïe… J'aurai du me taire. Que faire? Garder le silence? Révéler la vérité puisque Monsieur Kido est décédé?_

-Demain. répondis-je. Vous serez tout.

_Me retournant, je quitte le treizième temple. Arrivé au Mont Etoilé, je regarde le soleil se coucher. demain Athéna aura ses réponses._


	2. Espoir d'une réponse

***Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire! je tiens à préciser que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de mettre une phrase-pensées de Shadow en italique et que le mot « Demain » n'avait pas une majuscule! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Espoir d'une réponse

POV Shadow

_Une fois la nuit installée, je m'assois à terre, une jambe dans le vide tandis que l'autre est repliée où je pose mon bras dessus. Demain est le jour où je révélerai tout à Son Altesse. Je ne possède que de faibles réponses, mais je reste confiant qu'elle comprendra. Monsieur Kido n'était le genre d'homme à mentir sur certains sujets, sauf celui concernant sa petite-fille._

_Comment est-ce que je connais cet endroit? Et son nom? Je l'ignore. Une intuition._

-Qui êtes-vous? s'éleva une voix à ma gauche, autoritaire. Comment avez-vous pu atteindre cet endroit?

_Etrangement, je ne sens pas effrayé, ni honteux. Tournant la tête vers la direction de la voix, grâce à la lune, je peux voir l'homme qui me fait face. Agé de 20 ans, les cheveux verts pâles, un regard rose-mauve où à la place des sourcils se trouve d'étranges points mauves._

_Le jeune homme est vêtu d'une toge blanche à longues manches qui lui cachent ses mains, mais je le reconnais de suite. Le Grand Pope. J'ai la nette impression de le connaître…_

_Me relevant, je lui fais face. M'inclinant à la japonaise, je me présente._

-Je me prénomme Shadow. Je suis un garde du corps de Mlle Kido.

_Me redressant, je remarque l'air contrarié du jeune homme._

-Sachez-vous que seuls les Grands Popes peuvent se rendre en ces lieux?

« En exceptant Saga et Marine qui ont réussit à y monter. » pensa Shion.

_A quoi pense-t-il? Son regard fut, durant un instant, troublé._

-Alors? reprit-il la parole en croisant les bras sur son torse. Comment avez-vous pu grimper jusqu'ici sans la moindre égratignure?

_Décidant de jouer cartes sur table, je répondis, sincère._

-Je l'ignore.

_Son point droit se leva, exactement comme s'il aurait soulevé un sourcil s'il en possédait._

-Me prenez-vous pour un débutant? Je ne suis ni naïf, ni imbécile. Il y a toujours une raison derrière les actes d'une personne.

_Têtu est le qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit. Mais j'y pense? S'il me semble familier, peut-être saura-t-il m'aider?_

-Qui vous dit que j'accepterai de vous aider? répliqua le jeune Pope.

_Réification: Agaçant._

-Ecoutez, entant qu'Atlante vous savez lire les pensées des gens, mais cela ne vous aidera pas à lire dans mon esprit puisque je suis amnésique.

_S'approchant de moi d'une démarche tranquille, je ne bouge pas, je le laisse approcher. De nouveau, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance._

-En vous regardez de plus près vous me faites penser à un ami disparu. Si Shadow n'est pas votre véritable nom, montrez-moi votre visage.

_Ce que je fis après avoir retiré mes lunettes de soleil que feu-Monsieur m'avait ordonné de ne jamais retiré sauf si sa petite-fille devait me l'ordonner ou le Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre._

_Surprise et incompréhension sont les sentiments que je lis dans le regard de mon interlocuteur tandis que son visage montre qu'il est choqué._

***Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Voyez-vous ce qui il s'agit? Non? Patientez jusqu'au troisième chapitre! Rewiens? Ou tomates pourries?***


	3. IMPOSSIBLE!

***Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire! Allez, je vais être gentille et vous révéler dans ce chapitre qui est réellement Shadow!***

***Chères lectrices ou chers lecteurs, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses car je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le mot « fidèles » était mal noté!***

***Chères lectrices ou chers lecteurs : Je teins à m'excuser de l'oubli de ma part dans la description du « Disclaimers », mais je suppose que vous avez deviné que les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux qui sont issus de mon imagination!***

Chapitre 3: IMPOSSIBLE?!

POV Shadow

_Rattrapant de justesse le jeune Pope avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, je me redresse, le tenant dans mes bras. Il s'est évanoui._

_Cela veut certainement dire qu'il me connaît. Quel dommage qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes…_

_Apercevant une maison à ma gauche, je m'y dirige. Une fois à l'intérieur, je dépose délicatement le jeune Pope sur le canapé._

_J'ai du mal à croire que comme le Vieux Maître de Shiryū le Grand Pope soit âgé de 261 ans. Athéna m'a expliqué qu'entant qu'Atlante le Grand Pope a une vie beaucoup plus longue que celle des humains et que le Vieux Maître (plus si vieux que ça quand je l'ai vu) elle lui avait accordé le don du Misopethamenos._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris ce dont permet de limiter les pulsations cardiaques à 100 000 par an, ce qui est normalement le nombre de pulsation en un jour. Ainsi les 243 ans écoulés depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte sont devenues 243 jours pour le Chevalier d'or de la Balance._

_M'installant au pied du canapé, je réfléchis. Si le Grand Pope se réveille il faudra connaître des réponses à ses questions. Mais je ne peux répondre à deux personnes différentes à deux moments différents._

_Le plus sage serait qu'il pose ses questions quand nous serons en présence de Son Altesse. Soupirant, je me lève, me dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_Voyant des fruits et rien que des fruits, j'opte pour une salade de fruits. Après tout le jeune Pope voudra sûrement manger quelque chose en se réveillant et puis, je commence à avoir drôlement faim._

_Dix minutes plus tard j'ai terminé la salade de même que le jeune Pope se trouve derrière moi._

-Com…ment? entendis-je ce dernier murmurer.

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question. répondis-je en me retournant, deux bols en mains.

_Lui tendant un des bols, je m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises présentes dans la petite cuisine. Le jeune Pope resta debout, les yeux dans son bol._

-Si tu savais ce que les gens ont pensé de toi. soupire-t-il. Et risqueront de penser quand tu leur montreras ton visage.

_Avalant le morceau d'ananas que j'ai en bouche, je repose ma cuillère, n'ayant plus très faim tout d'un coup._

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

_Bon, j'admets que ma question sonne comme si j'étais redevenu un gamin, mais ne pas savoir ce que fut ma vie avant de me réveiller dans cet hôpital Japonais a de quoi me faire oublier que je suis un homme de 27 ans._

-De mal? Non.

_Je lis beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune Pope. Quelle fut ma vie? Quel est mon nom? Où suis-je né? Ai-je des frères? Des sœurs? Je ne peux poser ce genre de questions car je dois attendre demain pour les obtenir._

-La seule chose que je peux te dire avant que tu ne dévoiles ton visage à Son Altesse est que tu étais l'un de ses protecteurs.

_Un de ses protecteurs? Fronçant des sourcils, j'essaye de me voir dans le passé, mais rien. La seule image qui me vient à l'esprit est celle où je m'occupais de Saori quand elle était bébé puis petite fille quand Tatsumi était absent. Elle n'était pas une enfant facile car énormément gâtée par feu-Mr Kido._

-L'aube ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. m'apprit le jeune Pope. Et puis arrête de m'appeler "Jeune Pope", on se connaît, tu peux dont m'appeler par mon prénom: Shion.

-D'accord. acquiesce-je. Mais je n'ai pas trop sommeil.

-Tu appréhendes demain, n'est-ce pas?

_De nouveau, j'acquiesce de la tête._

-S'il te plaît, Shion, arrête de lire dans mes pensées, c'est déstabilisant. rajoute-je, un peu plus nerveux.

-Vieilles habitudes. sourit Shion.

-Je vais te laisser, je vais me promener un peu.

-N'hésite pas à revenir à Star Hill si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci.

_Quittant la maisonnette, je descends comme je suis monté. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sur la terre ferme. Décidant de visiter le Sanctuaire, je me mets aussitôt en marche._

_C'est étrange…avant aujourd'hui, jamais je n'ai mis les pieds sur cette partie du sol Grec et pourtant je ne me perds pas. Comme si j'avais vécu ici. Arrivé au pied des escaliers menant au premier temple du Zodiaque, je suis impressionné par la taille des marches et leurs nombres._

_Relevant et tournant la tête vers la gauche, j'aperçois l'Horloge du Zodiaque où brûlent les flammes représentant une heure et chaque maison._

_Je ne peux les traverser en ce moment car ces valeureux hommes de guerre qu'on appelle les Chevaliers d'or dorment en ce moment._

_Tout à l'heure, je me suis trompé sur certains Chevaliers: Les Chevaliers d'or du Bélier, du Taureau, du Lion, de la Vierge et du Scorpion sont devenus, après la Bataille contre le Sanctuaire, amis avec Seiya et les autres Chevaliers de bronze (Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban sont arrivés plus tard)._

_Parmi les Marinas revenus à la vie seul un dénommé Sorento ne fut pas tué lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Poséidon._

_La tension entre Seiya et certains Chevaliers d'or et d'argent reste palpable, seul Shun leur a pardonné. Hyoga a été très heureux de revoir ses maîtres de retour parmi les vivants, mais le Chevalier du Lion semble malheureux. Je me demande pourquoi, la femme qu'il aime (Marine de l'Aigle, il me semble) et lui forment un très beau couple, mais il reste triste._

_Ce fut le Chevalier Mû qui m'expliqua la raison de la tristesse de son frère d'armes._

-Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face au Mur des Lamentations, nous étions tous les douze réunis. Revoir son frère aîné a été pour lui une source de joie, mais sa joie s'est vite éteinte lorsque nous fûmes ramenés sur Terre car son frère n'était pas présent à ses côtés.

_Ce jour-là, je suis tombé bêtement des escaliers car ma tête était douloureuse, je suis resté 2 jours dans le coma. Et le rêve que j'avais fait était étrange. J'avais vu onze hommes sans visages revêtus d'une armure d'or, mais très différente selon l'homme qui la portait._

_Je n'ai pas pu entendre les mots que se disaient ces hommes, mais je voyais parfaitement Seiya, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryū. Sans le savoir mon administration à l'hôpital fut le commencement de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, le Seigneurs des Enfers._

_Je ne suis pas fatigué, je décide d'aller regarder la mer. La regarder m'a toujours apaisé quelque soit la forme. Une peinture, une photo ou simplement la voir en vrai._

_J'espère de tout cœur que Mlle saura répondre à mes questions. Et Shion? Sait-il quelque chose, mais qu'il sait que je dois attendre demain pour révéler mon visage? Mon visage…Qui pourrait croire que se laisser pousser la barbe, se teinter les cheveux et porter des lunettes de soleil nuit et jour suffirait à cacher celui que j'ai du être il y a 13 ans?_

_Regardant la mer, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques mois le Chevalier Kanon a réussi à berner le Dieu des Mers et des Océans. Certes, il a racheté ses fautes en acceptant de recevoir les 14 Aiguilles Ecarlates en plus de l'Antarès et est devenu le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux grâce à l'idée que le Chevalier d'or du Bélier a eut en proposant de créer une deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux._

_Héphaïstos, le Dieu Forgeron, accepta de donner un coup de main au maître du jeune Kiki l'armure fut terminé en un mois._

?: **Quand on a tout donné**

**Et que ça ne suffit pas  
><strong>

_Surpris d'entendre une voix, je me dirige vers la plage où j'aperçois, assit sur un rocher, une silhouette fixant la mer, ses longs cheveux soufflés par le vent._

?: **Le cœur connaît des lâchetés  
>Qu'on oubliera<br>**

_La voix de la personne qui chante est empreinte de tristesse, j'en ai mal au cœur de l'entendre chanter. Mais qui est-elle?_

?: **Se soumettre…**

**Puisque j'ai perdu  
><strong>

_Ce n'est pas le Chevalier Ayor, alors qui?_

?: **Reconnaître...  
>Que l'Amour n'est plus.<br>**

_M'avançant prudemment afin de ne pas effrayer l'homme (car c'est une voix agréable d'homme qui chante) qui est entrain de chanter, je ne cesse de me questionner._

****?: **Je saurai me taire tant qu'il le faudra  
><strong>

_Non pas sur mon passé, mais sur l'identité de la silhouette._

?: **Je serai la Terre sur laquelle tu marcheras  
><strong>

_Je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie d'interrompre le chant de la silhouette._**  
><strong>

?: **Je serai ton ombre  
>Je garderai tes nuits<br>**

_Son chant est magnifique et tellement triste._

?: **Je serai ton ombre  
>Le dernier repli<br>**

_Il a sûrement vécu une histoire d'Amour qui s'est mal terminée. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr._

?: **Je serai ton ombre  
>Invisible présence<br>**

_En treize ans de vie au Japon, je ne suis tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois. Mais la Mort m'a arraché celle que j'aimais…_

?: **Je serais ton ombre  
>J'attendrais en silence<br>**

_Brusquement l'homme cessa de chanter._

-Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas senti votre présence? prit-il la parole, glacial.

_Etonné, je m'avance vers la personne car j'ai reconnu sa voix._

-Shun? Est-ce toi?

-Shadow?!

_La lune chassa les nuages me révélant bel et bien Shun assit sur un rocher plat, les cheveux au vent, vêtu d'un peignoir de chambre._

-Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui m'avait entendu chanter. s'excusa le petit frère d'Ikki.

_Me mettant accroupi, je lui demande s'il veut se confier, lui rappelant que j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres du Chevalier d'Andromède._

-C'est Hyoga.

_Il m'expliqua qu'il avait vu __**Albérich **__embrasser Hyoga à pleine bouche et que ce dernier n'avait pas repoussé le Guerrier Divin. Que le Guerrier Divin était venu au Sanctuaire pour remettre une missive à Athéna lui témoignant l'amitié de la Princesse Hilda Polaris que si le Sanctuaire devait être en danger Asgard enverrait Siegfried et ses compagnons en Grèce le plus rapidement possible._ -Ça s'est passé il y a une heure. _Même si Shun a hormis certains détails, j'ai compris qu'il aime le Chevalier du Cygne passionnément._ -Viens avec moi dans mes appartements, tu risques d'attraper la Mort habillé comme tu es. _Dix minutes plus tard, Shun se réchauffe devant un bon feu de cheminée avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et une grosse couverture en laine sur le dos. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant._ _Assit en face de Shun, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le temps a passé si vite. Hier encore, c'était un petit garçon que tout le monde prenait pour une petite fille et aujourd'hui c'est un bel adolescent au cœur et à l'âme aussi purs que du cristal._ -Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais marié Shadow? me demanda Shun. _Souriant tristement, la douleur revenant au galop, je décide de le lui raconter._ -Oh, mais j'étais marié. _Devant l'air étonné de Shun, je m'explique:_ -Elle s'appelait Itoe, je l'ai rencontré en allant chercher Mlle Saori à la sortie de l'école primaire. Elle était son institutrice. Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. On est sortit ensemble pendant 2 ans puis, avec l'accord de feu-Mr Kido, nous nous sommes mariés. Après 18 mois de mariage elle m'offrit le plus beau cadeau du monde: Un enfant, un fils. Mais six mois plus tard elle mourut dans un tragique accident de voiture: Le médecin légiste m'a apprit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, mais seulement de 2 semaines. -Et…ton fils? me demanda Shun, pleurant silencieusement. Qu'est-il devenu? -Orphée est ici, avec moi. répondis-je. Sauf quand je fus hospitalisé il y a quelques temps, sa grand-mère le garde près d'elle. _Posant sa tasse sur la table basse, Shun se releva, me serrant dans ses bras._ -Je suis désolé, Shadow. s'excusa l'adolescent. Je n'aurais pas du te questionner sur ta vie privée. -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, après tout feu-Mr Kido m'avait conseillé d'être discret sur ma vie privée. _Six heures plus tard, je me tiens devant le trône de Son Altesse, Shun s'est proposé garder Orphée. Mon fils a tout de suite adoré Shun, après tout, comme ne pas aimer Shun?_ _Revenant au temps présent, je vois qu'Athéna et Shion sont là. C'est le moment des questions. Après les salutations d'usage, il est grand temps de lever le voile._ -Tu te souviens sûrement de ta réponse d'hier, Shadow? me demanda Mlle Saori. Celle qui m'avait surprise. -"Certes les Chevaliers de Pégase, du Dragon, du Cygne, d'Andromède et du Phénix ont toujours accourus à votre secours au risque de leur vie, mais si votre grand-père ne m'avait ordonné de cacher mon identité, je ne serai pas resté au Japon inutilement." répète-je fidèlement. _Respirant un grand coup, je retire mes lunettes d'une main que je mets dans la poche de ma chemise. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je vois le visage de Mlle Saori marqué la surprise la plus totale._ -Ayoros…murmura-t-elle. _Quittant le trône, elle se dirigea vers moi pour ensuite caresser mon visage lentement, les yeux brillant de larmes._ -C'est bien toi…Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis? -Si vous me l'autorisez, Altesse, si Aioros n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il m'a confié, hier soir, d'être amnésique. prit la parole Shion. Je peux l'affirmer avec certitude. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était embarrassé hier soir quand je l'ai quitté. Il avait fouillé dans ma mémoire._ -Comment as-tu fais pour survivre? me demanda Mlle Saori. -Votre grand-père avait appelé une ambulance qui arriva très vite bien que je sois tombé dans le coma. répondis-je. J'ai mis un an à me réveiller dans un hôpital Japonais, mais sans aucuns souvenirs de ce qui fut ma vie durant 15 ans. C'est monsieur votre grand-père qui m'apprit à parler le japonais puisque j'avais une très bonne connaissance de l'anglais et du grec. Comme c'est lui qui me donna mon nom de Shadow. _Soudain l'armure d'or du Sagittaire me revêtit de la tête aux pieds, me faisant sursauter. Regardant Shion puis Mlle Saori, mais aucun d'eux n'a appelé l'armure. Le Jeune Pope m'expliqua qu'il est possible que l'armure ait ressentie ma présence à défaut de mon Cosmos. Que je serai un Chevalier d'or._ _Mettant fin à l'audience, Athéna chargea à Shion de répondre à toutes mes questions concernant mon passé. Ce qu'accepta avec plaisir le jeune Pope. Rentrant dans son bureau, il m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis._ -J'ai compris qu'Aioros est mon véritable prénom. repris-je la conversation. Avais-je des frères ou des sœurs? -Tu as un frère, un petit frère plus exactement. Il s'appelle Ayor, c'est le Chevalier d'or du Lion. _Etonné. Je suis tout simplement étonné!_ -Vous avez perdu vos parents à l'âge de un et 8 ans. Votre tante maternelle était le Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire elle vous a prit sous son aile et est devenue votre tutrice au même titre qu'elle est devenu ton maître. Six ans plus tard elle décéda à son tour au cours d'une mission, faisant de toi le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et maître de ton petit frère. -Etais-je quelqu'un de bien? demande-je, un peu inquiet. _Shion me sourit tout en m'envoyant une vague d'apaisement._ -Tu es quelqu'un de bien, aimé de tous, aussi bien par les gens normaux que par tes frères d'armes, les autres Chevaliers d'or. Je t'avais choisi pour être mon successeur car je désirai prendre ma retraite en tant que Grand Pope, Saga me tua, dominé par son côté maléfique. _Frissonnant, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'aîné des Chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux ait pu tuer Shion 14 ans plutôt. Mais Shion a bien précisé que Saga souffrait de dédoublement de la personnalité._ -Ensuite sa mauvaise personnalité mentit en prétextant que tu avais tué Athéna qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Il envoya Shura avec pour ordre de t'éliminer, tu réussis à t'en échapper, blessé, mais toujours vivant. Le reste tu le sais puisque ta vie en tant que Shadow commença. _J'acquiesce. Feu-Mr Kido m'avait apprit que j'avais sauvé sa petite-fille, mais il ne m'avait jamais expliqué comment, ni de quel danger. Maintenant, je le sais._ -Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette armure est venue me recouvrir de la tête aux pieds. -Tu n'as pas une petite idée? me sourit Shion. _Me creusant les méninges, j'ai bien une hypothèse, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la bonne. Et puis comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire en venant ici? Ou même des fragments? Lorsqu'Athéna a prononcé mon véritable nom, je n'ai rien ressenti. Pas de malaise, pas de maux de tête, pas d'évanouissement, rien._ _Que disait le médecin à propos de la mémoire? Ah oui, je m'en souviens._ -La mémoire est une chose très compliquée, il se peut que vous ayez besoin d'un choc ou en allant quelque part pour que vos souvenirs reviennent. Une patiente avait perdu la mémoire pendant 30 ans, le jour où un homme l'a abordé dans la rue en l'appelant maman lui a permis de se souvenir de sa vie passée. _Je me rappelle d'avoir eu froid dans le dos. Et il y a de quoi avoir peur! Resté 30 ans sans se souvenir de qui on était et de son passé est tout simplement affreux!_ _Revenant au présent, je répondis à la question de Shion._ -Etais-je, moi aussi, Chevalier d'or? _Le sourire de Shion s'agrandit, me faisant comprendre que j'ai vu juste. Me relevant (l'armure est si légère, c'est étrange), je m'avance vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui se trouve derrière le Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre._ -Mais je ne comprends pas une chose, Shion. -Je t'écoute, Ayoros. _Prenant une grande inspiration sans pour autant quitter le paysage des yeux, je lui raconte mes craintes de ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire, même des fragments de mémoire depuis mon arrivée sur le sol grec et ma peur de resté à vie sans avoir la chance de savoir qui j'étais sans dépendre des autres._ -Mon fils est en âge de poser des questions. continue-je en pensant à Orphée. Comment lui expliquer que jamais je ne pourrais y répondre? _J'entendis Shion quitter son siège afin de me rejoindre, mais un cri de pure joie retentit soudain._ -Ouiii! 'core! 'core! _Cette voix…_ _Ne comprenant pas ce que mon fils vient faire ici, je me retourne et cours vers l'entrée, le cœur battant d'inquiétude, quittant le bureau où je vois Orphée taper dans ses mains face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux mi-longs bleus clairs assit à genoux, vêtu d'une armure blanche, jouant d'un instrument à cordes d'après le son que j'entends._ -Orphée? appelle-je mon fils. _A ma plus grande surprise le jeune homme à l'armure blanche se retourna où je lis beaucoup de surprise tandis que mon fils courut vers moi après m'avoir vu._ -Papa! _Attrapant Orphée au vol, je le cale contre mon torse tout en le tenant d'un bras, regardant le jeune homme se relever puis me faire face. Il est plus petit que moi, il porte une lyre dans sa main droite, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant qu'il doit être un Chevalier._ _Je lis dans son regard beaucoup de tristesse mêlée à un bonheur sans fond._ -Ah, Orphée! s'exclama, ravi, Shion derrière moi. _Shion me contourna, se plaçant à ma gauche. Mais le prénommé Orphée garda le silence, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Ainsi ce jeune homme porte le même prénom que mon fils._ -Tout va bien Orphée? demanda Shion au jeune homme. -O…ui, Grand Pope. acquiesça faiblement le Chevalier. _Puis reprenant contenance, il reprit la parole, avec un faux air apaisé sur le visage, un petit sourire (forcé) aux lèvres._ -Je viens d'apprendre que ce petit enfant porte mon prénom. -Ah bon? s'étonna Orphée (mon fils) en tournant la tête vers moi. Le 'sieur qui fait de la zique 'nomme zuzzi orfé?° Devant l'air étonné de Shion et celui amusé du Chevalier Orphée, je traduis les paroles de mon petit garçon. -Il demande si le monsieur qui fait de la musique se prénomme aussi Orphée? _En tournant la tête vers mon fils le Chevalier acquiesça, un vrai sourire aux lèvres._ -C'est mon nom. Et vous êtes le père de cet enfant. _A mon tour, j'acquiesce en rajoutant mes plus plates excuses si mon fils l'a dérangé._ -Votre fils ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire, ce fut un plaisir de le distraire avec ma musique. -Orphée adore les musiques douces. explique-je. mais je ne comprends pas sa présence en ces lieux, le Chevalier d'Andromède devait le surveiller durant mon absence. _Caressant tendrement la joue gauche de mon fils, ce qui lui fit plaisir, le Chevalier à la lyre répondit._ -Le Chevalier d'Andromède m'a demandé de prendre la relève, il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. _Acquiesçant, je m'excuse auprès de Shion car je vais rentrer Orphée à la maison afin de lui donner son dîner. Je suis à peine devant les portes que j'entendis la voix du Chevalier Orphée m'adresser ces mots._ -Heureux de vous revoir…Ayoros-sama. °Je ne sais pas comment un enfant de 3 ans est supposé parler, alors j'imagine que certains mots il ne sait pas bien les dire, comme son prénom! *Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Excusez-moi de mon retard, mais je ne savais si je devais faire « jouer » Orphée dans ce chapitre! Finalement, je me suis dis que ça donnerait une petite touche sentimentale quand il découvrira le retour d'Ayoros tout en apprenant qu'il est papa d'un petit garçon qui porte son nom! Sinon y a-t-il des fans pour un éventuel couple Ayoros x Orphée? n'oubliez pas les rewiens!* 


End file.
